I'm here for you
by matsyuki aydan
Summary: Aku janji tak akan membiarkannya tersakiti seperti ini lagi.  RnR x


I'M HERE FOR YOU

Pairing : sasusaku

Genre : friendship,romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : yang jelas punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary : Aku janji tak akan membiarkannya tersakiti seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah di kediaman Haruno,tampaklah seorang gadis yang bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang gembira. Hari ini hari bebas di sekolahnya Konoha High School (KHS). Sakura sudah tidak sabar bertemu teman baiknya,walaupun dia masih dongkol terhadap tema-teman sekelasnya saat ujian semester kemarin. Sakura tahu,dia tidak akan menjadi bintang lagi. Mengingat orang yang akain yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

"sakura-chan~"

"ada apa,naruto ?" sahut sakura terhadap teman kecilnya saat dia berada di parkiran KHS

"hari ini ada rapat penting,mengenai pelantikan OSIS baru."

"ya kah ? baiklah. Aku ke ruang OSIS saja. Sudah berkumpul ?"

"baru 20 anak." Kata Naruto

"panggil yang lain ya,pleasee~"

"yare..yare…OK !" jawab naruto menanggapi permintaanku.

Naruto merupakan teman baikku sejak kecil. Dulu dia bertetangga denganku,tapi semenjak orangtuanya membangun rumah sendiri di dekat kantor walikota kami terpisah. Dia anak walikota konoha,Namikaze Minato. Namun,dia tetap saja seperti budak saat bersamaku. Dia selalu menuruti keinginanku,namun bukan masalah materi. ya..seperti jasa perintah xD

Sakura POV

Saat aku berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

-bruuk-

"ah,sorry hinata-chan."

"hati-hati sakura,kau menabrak hinata."

"tak apa sasuke-kun. It's okay sakura-chan. Kau pasti sedang terburu-buru." Kata hinata lembut

"ah,iya. Biar aku bantu."

"t-tak aku harus ke kelas." Kata hinata. Lalu hinata dan sasuke berlalu ke kelas mereka.

Sungguh hari ini rasanya penat sekali. Melihat sahabat baikku mengacuhkanku saat bersama gadis lain. Sebenarnya bukan itu,kalau ku akui aku cemburu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Sakit. Begitu pula kepalaku,rasanya menyiksa. Aku pun segera berlari ke ruang OSIS. Mataku berlinang air. 'jangan menangis sakura.' Batinku

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS aku segera mengambil tissue.

"eh,kau kenapa forehead ?" kata temanku ino.

"nope." Jawabku sambil tertawa garing

"biar kutebak. Kau menangis ?"

"tidak..hanya terkena debu tadi. Semuanya sudah berkumpul ?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pulang ini kau harus cerita padaku." Ancam ino.

"iya..iya..cerewet." jawabku seasalnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini rapat berjalan lancar. Rasanya lega. Tapi aku harus siap,besok pengumuman nilai ujian semesteran. Namun apa daya manusia,aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Pulang ini aku harus kabur dari ino. Daripada aku tambah penat.

Sakura POV END

Pagi ini sakura bersiap menerima hukuman dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ini tidak real kesalahannya. Sakura agak menjadi pemalas akhir-akhir ini dikarenakan penyakit kanker otaknya yang membuat dia sering pusing dan tidak konsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Dan inilah hasilnya,nilainya menurun. Dia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Apalagi saat ayahnya menganggapnya sampah yang tak bisa diandalkan. Setegar-tegarnya orang pasti memiliki celah kelemahan. Ya,itulah yang sakura lakukan. Dia berusaha seceria mungkin saat teman-temannya menanyakan dia kenapa. Tapi tidak hati sakura. Dia menangis. Apalagi mengingat kedekatan sasuke dengan hinata akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Dia bahkan berubah menjadi pendiam dan tak seceria dulu.

Sasuke POV

Libur pun telah usai,aku berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan motor. Kuakui semenjak hubungan persahabatnku dengan sakura merenggang aku jadi malas menaiki sepedaku. Rasanya tak ada semangat tanpa dia. Hari ini aku harus menemuinya. Siapa tahu dia marah padaku karena aku menjauhinya saat ingin membantu hinata mendekati si dobe. Setelah sampai,aku langsung turun dan berlari ke kelasnya.

"ino,sakura sudah berangkat ?" tanyaku pada ino

"ano,sasuke-kun. Kau belum tahu ? sakura pergi dari rumahnya dua hari yang lalu." Kata ino.

Aku tak percaya. Segera saja aku berlari dan menaiki motorku. Aku melajukannya ke arah rumah sakura. 'ku harap ini tak benar,ya Tuhan' pintaku

Sesampainya di rumah sakura aku langsung masuk dan bertanya mengenai sakura. Wajah orangtuanya sungguh kalut. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari sakura tapi tetap tidak di temukan. Hanya satu tempat dimana dia bisa pergi berhari-hari. Setelah mengucapkan pamit pada orangtuanya,aku segera melajukan motorku ke klinik . sakura biasanya disana saat kesehatannya menurun. Jujur saja,yang mengetahui semua masalah sakura sampai penyakit kanker otak stadium 3 hanya aku,orangtuanya saja tidak tahu. Dan lah yang membantu pengobatannya karena sakura biasa membantunya dalam memberi obat sesuai dosis yang diberikan .

Tok..tok..tok…

"ya masuk."

"tsunade-sama,sakura disini ?" kataku langsung padanya

"ya,dia sedang beristirahat sekarang. Masalah yang datang padanya sungguh banyak sehingga dia tak tahan akan penyakitnya itu. Bisa kau menjaganya sebentar ? aku mau membeli obat dulu."

"hn." Kataku mengiyakan. Aku segera menuju ke tempat sakura koma 2 hari ini. Wajahnya yang bersinar tampak pucat dan emerladnya yang indah sedang tertutup untuk sementara. Ku belai rambut soft pinknya yang selembut sutra. Tanganku pun berpindah untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering. Aku menyesal meninggalkannya saat dia banyak masalah dan memilih membantu hinata. Ku rasakan tangannya bergerak perlahan.

"umm.." gumamnya

"sakura,kau sudah bangun ?"

"dimana aku ? sasuke-kun ?"

"ya ini aku. Kau di klinik tsunade-sama. Kau terlalu lelah. Kau ada masalah ?" tanyaku. Ku lihat dia menangis. Dia memelukku . Aku mencoba untuk merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Membiarkan air matanya turun membasahi punggungku.

"menangislah kalau itu meringankan bebanmu."kataku. lalu dia menangis sampai dia selesai dan akhirnya bercerita mengenai semua yang terjadi. Aku sungguh ingin memaki diri sendiri. Aku membiarkannya menderita dengan semua problem yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Kataku. Sakura pun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

"aku minta maaf. Dan aku harap kata-kataku yang selanjutnya tidak membuatmu bertambah penat dan merusak hubungan persahabatan kita lagi. Watashi wa anata no sukidesu." Kataku lembut

"I love you too,sasuke-kun. Tapi,aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menginjak stadium 4."

"jangan bercanda. Sampai dunia ini hancur I'm here for you.i still love you"

Lalu aku pun mencium lembut kening sakura. Aku janji tak akan membiarkannya tersakiti seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,aku pergi ke rumah sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtuanya. Merekapun mencoba mengerti dan tabah. Aku dan sakurapun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sampai menjelang hari terakhir sakura,aku berusaha tidak terlihat rapuh didepannya. Layaknya dia yang terus berusaha menjadi gadis yang tegar untuk orang yang disayanginya.

OWARI

Huwaaaaa~ jelek sekali ini fic…

Maaf bagi sasusaku FC,pair fave kalian aku ubah menjadi aneh gini xD

Aku sungguh sengaja~ #dikeroyok

Okay RnR pleasee~

Kebetulan ini fic pertama saya di fandom naruto. Tolong kritik dan saran juga~

Jangan flame,sudah pernah dapat flame nih~ #curcol #diabaikan *pundung* =="

Well,tinggalkan jejak

Sign : aydan .id xD


End file.
